Conventional portable water bottles are typically used to provide a thirst-quenching liquid to a person. Such bottles often include a plastic container having a removable lid, cover, cap, or other structure secured to an opening of the container to close off the container. Water could be obtained from the container for drinking by squeezing the container and forcing the water through the opening. Such containers lack sufficient elasticity to return to their original shape (or “bounce back”) at a suitable rate and without experiencing permanent deformation or denting. Such containers ultimately further deform and degrade after repeated attempts to squeeze such containers.
Conventional portable water bottles typically require the user to proactively inhale air from and suck on an opening of the bottle to facilitate a sufficient flow to force water through the opening of the bottle. Such bottles require the user to proactively use force on an opening of the bottle to facilitate water discharge.
An object of one embodiment of the present disclosure is to provide a relatively inexpensive squeezable beverage bottle that is relatively easy to squeeze, provides a desirable flow rate, and exhibits sufficient radial rigidity to resist damage and/or undesired deformation even after repeated handling and squeezing. Another object of the present disclosure is to provide a squeezable beverage bottle used as part of a bottle mountable filtration system.
Further, there is no guarantee on the integrity or degree of filtering for water obtained from conventional portable water bottles. Conventional filter media materials such as, for example, carbon filters, easily break apart and require special handling. Conventional manufacturing methods for filtering systems often times result in wasted filter media material.
Therefore, an object of one embodiment of the present disclosure is to provide a relatively inexpensive filter system for a beverage bottle that provides an acceptable degree of filtering of water transported in the bottle and provides a desirable flow rate. Another object of the present disclosure is to provide an easy to manufacture and cost-effective bottle mountable filtration system.